


To the Rhythm of His Love

by AvaCelt



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Metaphors, background CharHen for the propaganda, pre-Spade Kingdom Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaCelt/pseuds/AvaCelt
Summary: When Asta learns that the Golden Dawn has been actively discriminating against his best friend and lover, he takes matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98
Collections: IAmStoryteller's Best of Black Clover Fic Rec





	To the Rhythm of His Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written out of spite after the scenes in episodes 160 and 161 tried to woobify the Golden Dawn after they so heavily discriminated against Yuno, so I am writing this gay piece of fluff in order to actively combat Studio Pierrot's propaganda with my own, gay ass agenda. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, happy birfday to Andy-what's-her-face, enjoy :'>

Asta hears it from Mimosa, who sends the letter while Klaus keeps the others occupied, so Asta only hears about it once the luster is gone and the star is just another star in the countless stars that follow the Golden Dawn to their next bout of glory.

But Asta still hears it, and he'll always be thankful to Mimosa and Klaus for letting him know.

Yuno never will tell. He keeps his secrets close, and it's a miracle they're even a couple, since it was Father Orsi who'd blurted it out that Yuno had feelings for Asta, and then Asta had, had to wrestle the truth out of the latter, because Yuno will never tell, will never admit the love in his heart, or the pain searing into his skin, Asta's Yuno, his other half, his everything.

So when Asta hears that the Golden Dawn has been isolating Yuno from after-hour events due to his social class, despite his contributions, Asta decides that if they can't appreciate his Yuno, then he'll do it his own damn self.

Kidnapping Yuno is easy, because it's not really kidnapping, it's Asta, Klaus, and Mimosa working together to feed lies to Langris and the other higher-ups in the Golden Dawn so that it seems as if Yuno is too weak to take on the next mission. It's Asta getting Miss. Vanessa to help him occupy Sylph so that she's out of the picture, and it's Asta asking for directions to the nearest, secluded lake. It's Asta promising to go hunting for boar the next night if Charmy-paisen will pack him a picnic basket with extra dessert.

It's Asta tipping off Father Orsi and Sister Lily about Yuno's accomplishments, so that the Sister and Father can prepare a feast the next time Yuno comes to visit. It's Asta sneaking into Yuno's room at the Golden Dawn headquarters at the crack of dawn, shaking him awake, and telling him to put on some plain clothes because they've got to get somewhere ASAP. It's Yuno begrudgingly putting on a shirt and some trousers, a sweater Sister Lily knit him ages ago, and boots Asta bought for him for his recent birthday, and then they're on the black sword, flying far, far away.

It's Yuno preparing to shoot him with a wind bullet when the taller of the two realizes he's been lied to, and it's Asta tackling him with full strength, sending them both flying off the black sword and into the cold, crisp waters of the lake beneath them.

If the world won't show Yuno all the love and warmth it has to offer, then Asta will – and so he does.

Later, when all their clothes are drying on the shore and they're floating idly in the water, the rain comes. It's the kind of spring shower that arrives without warning. One minute, Asta is telling Yuno about the latest installment of Charmy-paisen's forbidden love affair with their landlord/friend, Mr. Henry, and the next moment, fat droplets of warm water are splashing across their faces. The rain comes down hard, and Yuno is annoyed and makes moves to swim back to the shore, but Asta is faster, stronger.

If the world can't love Yuno, then Asta will. Asta kisses him deeply, strong arms embracing him because Asta loves Yuno even if the Golden Dawn doesn't, even if the world is cruel and their gods crueler, because they'll never win. They'll never win, not for as long as Asta loves Yuno, and Asta will love Yuno forever.

Yuno breaks the kiss and stares at him through the rush of rain. Asta stares back, drowning in the liquid gold of his eyes, entranced, a fool now, a fool forever.

Yuno breaks into a sad smile, because words go unspoken between then, because Yuno loves with his actions almost as much as Asta does, so when Yuno kisses him, Asta knows that it's OK, that no amount of rejection or hurt this world has to offer will ever succeed in breaking them, because _Asta_ won't let it break them, won't let it break Yuno.

Yuno kisses him carefully. Yuno threads his long fingers through Asta's wet hair and scratches his scalp. Yuno kisses the bridge of his nose, his chin, his cheeks. Yuno holds his face as tenderly as one holds a flower, and Yuno smiles. Yuno smiles as he brings Asta closer so that their noses touch and their breaths mingle. Yuno smiles as he closes his eyes and rests his forehead against Asta's.

“I love you,” Yuno whispers to him.

Asta can't answer him because he's choked up with tears, can't tell Yuno he loves him because there are tears sliding down his cheeks and mixing with the rain. He can't say it, so he does Yuno one better – he shows him.

Asta kisses him again, kisses him so hard that the water shakes around them. Yuno breaks the kiss, swats Asta on the forehead, eyes brimming with mirth, golden, beautiful. Asta tries to kiss him again, and Yuno shoves him away with a gust of wind, a mischievous glint in his eyes, a coy smile playing on his lips, and now it's a chase, Yuno swimming in the lake underneath sheets of rain and Asta trailing after him.

They're laughing, splashing water at each other, tossing each other around, trying to sneak in a kiss or a hug when the other doesn't notice, and they're laughing, they're laughing so hard Asta's crying again, because he loves him, he loves Yuno.

And Yuno loves him too. The world may not understand or even care, but Yuno loves him, and for Asta, that's enough. Asta loves Yuno to the rhythm of the water, and the flat plains of the shore. Asta loves Yuno in a way no one else does. Asta counts the freckles on Yuno's back and kisses the planes of his shoulder blades while he loves him, because to Asta, Yuno is love incarnated in flesh. Asta loves him again and again and again to make up for every transgression the world has willed against them, because to Asta, Yuno is everything.

And the rain never stops.

It's worth the cold they both catch in the end. It's worth cuddling up together underneath the covers in Asta's room in the Black Bulls base. It's worth the scoldings they get from Sylph and Charmy-paisen and Klaus, and definitely worth the jeers and winks Miss. Vanessa and Luck throw their way.

Because at the end of the day, Asta loves Yuno, and that's all that really matters.


End file.
